Human G-CSF is a hematopoietic factor discovered as a differentiation-inducing factor of granulocyte lineage hematopoietic stem cells, and clinically used as a therapeutic agent for neutropenia after bone marrow transplantation or chemotherapy for cancer because it stimulates production of neutrophil in vivo. In addition to the function above, human G-CSF also acts on stem cells to stimulate their differentiation and proliferation, or mobilizes stem cells from the bone marrow into the peripheral blood. Peripheral blood stem cell transplantation has been actually performed in the clinical field on the basis of the latter function by transplanting peripheral blood hematopoietic stem cells mobilized by human G-CSF for the purpose of stimulating the recovery of hematopoiesis in cancer patients after high doze chemotherapy. However, there has been no report that G-CSF is used for renal diseases therapy.